Many patients with liver failure will die while awaiting transplantation. A Bioartificial Liver Assist System (BAL), a device using porcine hepatocytes, has been developed. During the previous year the safety of BAL had been established, leading to the design of an FDA approved, industry supported multicenter clinical trial which began in early 1996 to determine the efficacy of BAL in patients awaiting liver transplantation.